Dreams
by WiseGirlKnowsAll
Summary: Some dreams that some of our (cough cough my) favourite Fairy Tail characters might have. It's a lot better than it sounds. Trust me.
1. Erza

**I just love Erza. She's totally gorgeous, badass times a million, and extremely loyal. She maybe be tough, literally and emotionally, but we all know she's a total sweetheart on the inside. And adshfgtjithorhj, her love for Jellal, or whatever you call him, is ****_the_**** cutest thing ever. **

**FYI I totally admit I'm one of the people that only watch the anime so that's where I base my opinions on the show and characters from.**

**Warning This is very Jerza. Cuz I ship them so hard, and everyone knows that the only reason they're semi-canon is cuz they're not official but they're so canon in every other way. I mean, they've only ever liked each other since forever and they're so tragic and kawaii. And bfhvbefibrgburgb. You get the idea.**

* * *

ERZA! ERZAA! ERZAAAA!

Erza snapped to attention at the sound of her name. She searched frantically around her surroundings, trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. But her reasons weren't so altruistic. No, she didn't care just because someone needed her at the moment, but because of who did. Or at least, who she _thought_ needed her. If she didn't know any better she could have sworn that it was _him_ who was calling her.

Him. Jellal Fernandes.

_Jellal._

Erza knew that she was one of the few people that still referred to him by his given name. There was a huge variety of other names that some people use to call him that weren't as nice, and even though she knew about what he'd become and the things he had done, she could never really, truly feel as though he was anything but the Jellal she once knew. But that didn't mean she opposed anyone who voiced their anger towards him. He _had_ hurt a lot of people. Herself included.

But no matter what happened in the past, he would always be Jellal to her. Call it stupid, dumb, or foolish but she just couldn't help it. The voice stopped calling for her. _God, I'm such an idiot_, she thought. Once again, all she had felt of him were her memories.

Erza tried to blink away the tears as they started to fall. But it was no use. They just kept coming. Erza didn't care anymore. These tears were long overdue anyway. And the memories of him flashed through her mind in a blur.

_The day they met. Hanging out with him and all their other friends. Finding the little happiness they could get their hands on in their companionship while slaving away in that hellhole._

_The first day he ever touched her hair. The same day he named her. Gave her a last name. Erza Scarlet. Scarlet just like her hair he had once said._

_Laughing and talking together after everyone else had fallen asleep._

_The way he would smile at her and hold his hand out to her. And the feeling she had each and every time she took it._

_The plans he created to make all their lives better and the determined look he would have on his face while he told them. He was her hero._

_The day she lost her eye. How upset he was for her. She could still hear his howl of pain, for her. It had hurt her more because it hurt him._

_And then he turned evil. The light in his eyes was gone._

_And of course the battle when they met again. So many years later. But at the time it had felt like barely a day had passed._

_Knowing that even though he was brainwashed at the time, he still absorbed Etherion's energy at the end and saved them all. _

_Much later when he helped them, after his memory had disappeared. God, how conspiring and partnering up with him again had felt. Just like old times._

_And then the much needed talk they started just before he . . . got arrested._

_Oh god. _Erza crumpled to the ground. How many times did she have to lose him? That last time, just when she thought they could be together, fate rips them apart.

Again.

When Erza opened her eyes she saw him, even though her eyes with blurry with tears, his face as familiar to her as her own. That blue hair. Those dark eyes. That red tattoo. Era closed her eyes again and groaned. _Man, she was so far gone that she was hallucinating at the thought of him. _It was almost funny. Almost. But then she felt fingertips just grazing the side of her face. Her eyes snapped open and she saw him. _Jellal. __He was real?_

No way. That was impossible. But there he was, right in front of her. She blinked through the tears, but the image never changed. She wouldn't have believed it if it weren't for the fact that he was looking right at her. And the fact that the fingers at the side of her face turned to his hand cupping her face. She turned her face towards his hand. He brought his other hand to her other cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. That act of kindness brought forth another endless stream of tears but he didn't say a word.

He brought her closer to him and held her in his arms. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed her heart out. He just held her tighter. When she spoke between her crying and sobbing he didn't stop her, somehow sensing that that's just what she needed at the moment. And so she did. When it seemed like she going to be okay, he pulled back. She immediately missed his warmth.

He got up to his feet. And brushed some imaginary dirt of his pants. And said the one phrase she never wanted to hear him say.

"Goodbye Erza."

He had never said it before. As if a warning could lessen the pain of the losing him. But surely he didn't mean it. There was no way he was leaving her. Not again. No way. She wouldn't let him. She got up to her feet.

"Jellal," she begged, reaching for his arm. _He was taking her with him._ He did it gently but he still pulled his arm out of reach. Wait. It's not as if he wanted to leave. Looking at his face, searching his eyes, no, Erza wouldn't believe it. Why was he pretending? He didn't need to put on a front for her sake.

But it wasn't for her sake. Not entirely anyways. It was for his. He couldn't leave her otherwise. Erza smiled even through the tears running down her face. He kissed her forehead. He whispered that he loved her. And when Erza opened her eyes again he was gone.

* * *

**Yea I'm not entirely sure what that was. Maybe Jellal came to see her as a thought process from jail. **

**Aghhh the Fairy Tail fandom is sooo big. Be nice. You can be constructive, but don't forget to be nice. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	2. Lucy

**Honestly, I love Lucy. Even though her chest size makes me feel extremely underdeveloped, she makes up for it. She's really sweet, and innocent, and can sometimes really surprise me with her intelligence. She has this huge heart and is more than just a pretty face. And the fact that she writes her mom letters makes me so sad it's so asdhdfvdfhbgdskff!**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was a very lucky girl. In fact, she was so lucky she was even called Lucky Lucy of Heartfilia. Her father was the founder and legal owner of Heartfilia Konzern which just happened to be one of the wealthiest and most recognizable companies in the Kingdom of Fiore. Although he wasn't very affectionate with her, her mother was, and in her heart she knew that both her parents loved her dearly.

Lucky Lucy indeed. She had parents who loved her and took great care of her. They could afford and had the best of everything. Lucy, herself, had great attributes. She had her mother's, a genuine beauty's looks, was fairly intelligent. and was a caring person. Lucy Heartfilia didn't have a care in the world. Little did that young girl know how drastically her life was about to change.

Eight year old Lucy bounded up the stairs to her mother's room. Lately her mother hadn't been feeling very well and she spent a lot of time in bed sleeping. But Lucy knew just what would cheer her up. The latest issue of Sorcerer Magazine had come out! Lucy had it in her hands right at that very moment. As Lucy was making her way up the stairs she heard a lot of unfamiliar voices. Great, she thought. Now more people can read the issue with her and her mother! But when Lucy finally reached the top of the stairs, everyone there froze at the mere sight of her. Lucy, frowned. Why was everyone acting so weird?

All the adults were crowded around and in front of her mother's room. At least everyone except her father. She couldn't see his face anywhere. The adults' strange behaviour was starting to worry her. Some didn't look at her at all, as if she wasn't even there. Others whispered in hushed voices to each other, but Lucy couldn't catch what they were saying. Lucy had a feeling that they didn't want her to hear them anyways. Lucy decided she didn't care. It's not as if she knew who those people were anyway. She decided to squash down her worries and fears and continued on towards her mother's room. Some of the adults looked as if they were going to stop her, but they all let her pass.

When Lucy got to the doorway, she stopped. The door had opened and out had come her mother's doctor. He made her mother feel better so she didn't have to stay in bed all the time. Usually when he saw Lucy though he would smile at her and give a her a candy, today was different. Well he still smiled, sort of, but it was a sad sort of smile. And instead of giving her a candy he patted her on the shoulder and said that he was sorry. Lucy frowned in confusion. What was going on? She was pretty sure it was some sort of big news. But, it couldn't be bad news, could it?

Lucy opened the door and walked inside. She had that feeling again. That something bad had happened feeling. She saw her father by her mother's bedside, but that wasn't bad. Her parents loved each other so much. It was a common sight to see him sitting beside her mother when her mother wasn't feeling so good. It was only when she got closer to the bed that she realized that her father wasn't laughing like she thought he was. He was crying and holding her mother's hand closed to his face. Mother didn't make a single sound. That was really weird. Whenever either her or her father weren't in a good mood her mother _always_ tried to cheer them up.

"Daddy?" Lucy's dad didn't reply. She tried again.

"Daddy, why is mommy not saying anything? Why is she so quiet?" Lucy started to panic. The magazine fell to the floor. When she shook her mother's arm, she didn't wake up. Instead she stayed silent, not moving a muscle. Lucy started to panic. What was going on? Mommy didn't even seem to be breathing. But that, no, that wasn't possible, she couldn't be. It was then that Lucy's father turned to look at her. "Your mother's dead."

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, or stopped altogether, she couldn't tell which. All she knew was that the her entire world had changed and there was nothing she could do about it Nothing she could do to fix it. And that scared her. "NOOOOOOO!" She sank to the floor. Her mother didn't rise. Her father didn't heed her. "Mommy," she gushed as the first tear slipped down her cheek.

**A few minutes later.**

When Lucy woke up she noticed that her eyes were watery, her cheeks wet, and her heart felt empty. And she knew. She had dreamt about that day again.


End file.
